


I want to be a Hero

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pietro Lives, loss of speed, temporary power loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro survives Sokovia but as a result, he losses his speed. Ashamed, he leaves the Avengers' manor in the dead of night. Wanda and Clint team up to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to be a Hero

Pietro paced round his room as he attempted to work out what he was going to do. Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to work how he was going to tell the avengers that he was now useless. He sat down and held his head. He could see Stark laughing at him and the captain looking disappointed. Barton and Romanov will probably laugh at him and call him useless. Shaking his head, he got up quickly and began to pack a bag. There was no way he was going to stay and put up with that. He zipped up the bag and got dressed as quickly as he could before opening his door and slipping out. He stopped as he passed Wanda's room. For a moment, he thought about waking her up and taking her with him but he shook that thought out of her head. She was happy here and belong here. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered to him so he walked off. He past the living room.

"Pietro?" The rage man asked. Wasn't Bruce his name? Pietro looked at him. He frowned. "Are you going somewhere?"

".... Just for a run..." Pietro replied, hoping he doesn't notice the bag. Bruce nodded. 

"Right. Have a nice time," He smiled. Pietro nodded and left as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure where he would go. It's not like he could run to anywhere. After all, he didn't have his speed. Sighing, he noticed one of Stark's faster cars. Smirking to himself, he easily broke in and hotwired it before driving off into the night. 

**~Next Morning~**

When Wanda woke up, she knew there was something wrong. She threw on her dressing robe and ran straight to Pietro's room. She knocked on the door but he didn't answer so she went inside. Only to find his bed empty and his clothes gone. She ran straight outside and shouted for him but he didn't answer. 

"Wanda?" Clint asked, running over. He had heard her shouting and things were floating. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Pietro!" She gasped. "He's gone,"

"Gone?"

"Who stole my car?!" Tony suddenly shouted. Clint and Wanda looked at each other. "Right! Avengers to the meeting room! Now!"

Within minutes, they were all gathered there. All but Pietro.

"Ok, someone stole my car and while I hate to blame people, I'm guessing it is the only person not here," Tony stated before turning to Wanda. "Where is he, Maximoff?"

"Wait a moment," Steve butted in. "It's all good pointing fingers but why on earth would Pietro steal your car, Tony? He can run faster then it,"

"Because he hates me,"

"We let that go,"

"No, you did," Tony corrected. "But you're not your brother,"

"What I want to know is why Pietro decided to leave?" Clint suddenly asked, making everyone look at him. "While he is an idiot... no offence, Wanda... he doesn't just do things unexpectedly. All his life, he has been protecting Wanda and yet he left without her and without a word and maybe have stolen Tony's car. I wanna know why..."

"... he can't run..." Bruce suddenly said. Everyone just looked at him.

"What?"

"Don't be stupid. He'd tell us if that was the case,"

"No, he wouldn't," Wanda replied.

"Last night, I was watching TV and he came out of his room. With a bag. Then he said he was going for a run but if that was the case, why was he walking? He would have just zoomed out then Tony's fastest car gets stolen. He didn't steal for fun. He stole it because it was fast and fast got him to where he wanted to be,"

"Well, he's been refusing to take part in training. I thought he was still too sore," Cap admitted. "But if he has lost his speed..."

"I need to find him," Wanda suddenly got up and left. Clint shrugged and followed her. "Clint, you-"

"I know but it's my fault this is happening. I'm helping you," Clint replied.

(***)

It didn't take them long to find Pietro. He was in a cafe drinking coffee. Wanda slapped him when they found him. He didn't say a thing as they sat down.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She gasped. "I was worried sick!"

He sighed and looked up at her. 

"Sorry. I just didn't... want them to laugh at me or call me useless," He replied, his blue eyes filled with tears. "I miss it..."

"So you have lost your speed?" Clint asked. Pietro nodded. "Pietro... we don't think you're useless just because you're not fast right now,"

"What if it doesn't come back?"

"I'm sure it will," Clint smiled before getting up. "Why don't we let you finish your coffee then you drive Tony's car back?"

"Is he mad?"

"A little but you didn't crash it so I'm sure he'll forgive you," Clint smiled. "We'll see you back at HQ,"

Before they could move, they heard shouting. All three of them rushed outside. A woman and a man were fighting by a window. Suddenly, the man pushed the woman and people screamed as she fell. Wanda produced her magic to catch her but the woman was falling. Fast. Pietro ignored everyone's scream and even though he wasn't fast, he had to try. He wanted to be a hero. He pushed past everyone and ran toward her. The world slowed down. He looked round but everything was barely moving. Clint was gasping and Wanda's magic was moving slowly. He turned to the woman and saw she was still by the 63rd window. He ran over and ran up the side of the building. The glass smashed and floated as he ran up. He carefully grabbed the woman into his arms before turning round and jogging down the side of the building. As soon as his feet touched the ground, everything caught up again. The woman screamed but stopped when she realized she was on the ground as he put her down. The man looked surprised but angrily he began to pull out a gun and shot it. Pietro saw it before anyone else. He ran back up the building, catching the bullets as he did before knocking out the guy with a punch then he was back by Wanda and Clint. Wanda released her magic and smiled as Clint pattered his shoulder.

"See," He grinned before leaning in. "But seriously, did you catch the bullets?"

"All six," Pietro grinned, holding them out. "Looks like you were right, old man,"

"Damn right, I am," Clint grinned. Pietro looked at him before gently and slowly pecking his cheek. "Hey, what was that for?"

"A Thank you," Pietro smiled. "I think I'm ready to be an avenger,"


End file.
